The basic goal of fracture fixation is to stabilize the fractured bone, to enable fast healing of the injured bone, and to return early mobility and full function of the injured extremity. Fractures can be treated conservatively or with external and internal fixation. Complications associated with internal fixation include, but are not limited to, inadequate immobilization of the fractured bone which may develop into a nonunion, and the development of deep wound infections, which may cause significant morbidity.